1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrochromic devices and, more particularly, to distate electrochromic devices that are capable of being held in a low transmission state for extended periods of time without exhibiting segregation.
2. Background Art
The concept of distate electrochromic devices (e.g., interior electrochromic mirrors having a high transmission state and a singular low transmission state) has been known in the art. While such electrochromic devices are known in the art, limitations relative to maintaining color uniformity within the electrochromic medium remain problematic. As is shown in FIG. 1, when these electrochromic devices are maintained in their darkened or low transmission state for extended periods of time and/or at elevated temperatures, an optically undesirable phenomenon known in the art as segregation occurs.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that selective utilization of anodic and/or cathodic compounds within the electrochromic medium in combination with chamber configuration enables distate electrochromic devices to be maintained in their darkened or low transmission state for extended periods of time at elevated temperatures without materially exhibiting segregation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, among other objects, to provide an electrochromic device (e.g., a vehicular interior electrochromic mirror) that is capable of being held in a low transmission state for extended periods of time without materially exhibiting segregation.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and appended drawings.
It will be understood that the file of this patent contains photographs and/or drawings executed in color on CD. Copies of this patent with color photographs and/or drawings will be provided by the Patent and Trademark Office upon request and payment of necessary fee.